Bad Little Boy
by EmeraldKeys
Summary: "He was the epitome of a Bad Boy. Everyone worshipped him. To everyone, he was a god. To me, he was Satan. Yes, the chief evil spirit. The adversary of humanity. The devil. How can I possibly stand 2 hours of tutoring him every day while just having gym classes with him once a week makes me feel faint?" A high school fanfiction with a peculiar touch!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I know I've been on writer's block for too long. Haha! My other fanfiction, "Hijacked" is on hiatus and I have no idea how to continue this so sorry guys :c I might as well rewrite it back and I'm terribly sorry for my horrible writing back then. URGH. *Shies away*. I have my midterm exams ending in 3 days so I'll probably post another chapter by then!_

_Here's a high-school fanfiction but I guaranteed that this isn't like other high-school fanfictions. This is a mixture of humour, drama, romance and many other ingredients guaranteed!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Heartifillia?" I looked up from my desk, finding Mrs. Walter looking at me.

I swallowed and nodded slightly.

"Can we have a talk, Heartifillia?" I nervously gazed around and nodded, the formalities are scaring me. She smiled and beckoned me to follow her.

I gave one last look at my best friend sitting beside me. She mouthed a "good luck" to me before scribbling down notes in her notepad. I followed Mrs. Walter uncomfortably out of the class. The class was dramatically silent. I silently said my prayers before I left the class.

.

My palms were sweating and my breath was shaky as we walked along the windy corridors to the principal's office. Everyone was in class so the corridors were empty and awfully quiet. I imagined tumbleweeds in the background to add to the dramatic effect.

Oh god, this is pure torture! The clunk-clunk of her heels on the marble floor was the only thing that I heard. Did I do something wrong? Was I late to class? Did I fail to submit my homework?

Is she giving me detention!? I made a horrified expression.

_._

_._

_NO NO NO NO NO_

She can't do this! Mrs. Walter, can you hear me, you can't do this! I screamed inside my head. What would it look on my college papers? Oh god, such impurity shouldn't taint my purest, unscathed college application! I rubbed my palms together.

.

.

I was deep lost in my thoughts that I didn't know Mrs. Walter was speaking to me. I snapped out of my trance.

"Hello, Lucy, are you with me?"

.

"YES! OH GOSH, MRS WALTER, SORRY, I AM. SPACING OUT I WAS-"

.

You see, it's like I automatically switched into Yoda style whenever I'm nervous or anxious. You could see how bad I am in accessing with people.

"Can you tone that down?! I'm trying to get a nap!" A reply shot out from the blue. Before, I could process, I was already standing in front of the unforgettable wooden door with a slight crack in the hinges and letter plating on the door that spelt P-R-I-N-C-I-P-L.

.

Yes, the "A" got stolen by a hooligan. Don't ask me why.

.

"Fullbuster! 3 more hours!" An angry raspy voice replied and I peeked in to see the shiny bald head of the principal.

Oh. Have I told you before that our principal was practically a midget?

.

"Oh, come on old man!" came from inside the room. Wait. What?

.

I peeked into the office to be greeted by a room surrounded by peach walls with a single desk placed at a corner. The principal was waiting by the door when I entered.

"Oh there you are, Lucy! I've been waiting to talk to you!" The principal's eyes lightened up as soon as he spotted me coming into the room.

Crap. A very big trouble, I am in.

"Have a seat, Lucy." He ushered me forward providing me a chair to sit on. I squirmed at my seat.

"It's such a pleasure to finally talk to you, Lucy! I'm Principal Makarov D."

Pleasure!? Is dispelling students a pleasure to do so, Mr Makarov?! This is what you're about to do to me, right? I screamed mentally.

He held out a small scrawny hand. Was I supposed to shake him? Rather, I shifted backwards and suppressed a shriek.

_Oh poop._

He withdrew back his hand as he realized I wasn't going to look up from my hands. Mrs. Walter gave me a dirty look and I muttered "sorry."

.

So you see, the thing is I'm an A++ student, someone who actually takes notes in class, someone who's always camouflaging within the crowd of people fearing that I might get noticed my people, someone who studies for a Biology test a month early and someone who doesn't actually care about popularity.

So getting called to the Principal's office is not in my_ normal life routine_, right? I gritted my teeth.

"Anyway, Lucy, the thing I wanted to tell you is," he stopped mid-sentence and I watched the clock on the wall as the minute ticked by. Tension was building up in the room and my palms were producing more perspiration than usual. Each of my senses became acute.

Goosebumps were visible on my hands as I tried to think of ways to escape this place. There was a window by the side of the desk but that would mean a three-storeyed drop, yay or nay? My breathing became ragged.

Mum always used to tell me that in times of nervous breakdowns, I should focus on something trivial and control the pace of my breathing. So I did what mum told me too. I focused all my thoughts on the wall clock, the wooden clock that was carefully carved and perched on the wall.

Since when did the walls become so fascinating? I glared at the wall, feeling that if I could shoot laser beams from my eyes, I could probably make a hole in the wall.

.

.

.

.

"My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf-" I started to sing under my breath, trying to calm myself down.

However, this did not go unnoticed. Mrs. Walter was glaring at me, telling me to shut my mouth and quit singing and Mr Makarov was looking at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Excuse me?" The principal arched his eyebrow at me and I snapped back to my senses as reality took over.

There was a chuckle behind me and I grimaced. Did I just-

.

.

.

"Damn, you're fucking amusing!"

I spun around rather abruptly that I was in fear of losing my balance of the chair and fell. Instead, I didn't fall and I was locked in a steel gaze with one of the obnoxious abominable creature of all;

**Gray Fullbuster. **

My eyes widened as embarrassment took over me. Not only did he told me I'm amusing, he used that taboo word. Oh my chicken nuggets!

What fool is fond of using such profanities in front of the principal!

And did I just sing "My Grandfather's Clock" just in front of the school's biggest and the hottest and the school's _perfect-epitome of the bad-est boy_ every, Gray Fullbuster.

I mentally slapped myself for using the superlative form of bad wrongly. I noted myself that I would punish myself by torturing myself with five hours of reading reports!

I sank back in my seat in total embarrassment and humiliation. I knew I could have gone with Mary and her little lamb.

"How very nice of you to introduce yourself, Gray," I could have sworn that I saw Mr. Makarov glaring at Gray.

"Whatever, old man," Gray just snorted and leaned back on his chair, placing his legs on the desk.

_Detention?_ was what came into my mind when he was seated across the room with a column of desks which seemed like a dunce corner to me.

"So like I was saying, Heartifillia, I would be really obliged to you if you would help me tutor Mr. Fullbuster with his lessons."

.

.

.

.

I stayed silent and seated in my seat for a moment or two, processing what just happened. I had to tutor Fullbuster with his lessons? Okay. That's alright; completely fine, okay. I'm fine. I am not **_hyperventilating_**.

But it didn't go out okay as I planned. As much as I hate my slow-processing brain and my dense self, I also hated how I reacted to everything in Yoda.

I sprang out of my seat and screamed.

"Stars, my darned!"

.

.

.

.

The whole room fell silent as three pairs of eyes watched me as I slowly sank back to my seat and muttered an apology.

.

.

There was an awkward silence before someone-yes-someone broke into fits of laughter.

"Oh man! Oh man! I can't- HAHAHA." I watched as Fullbuster clenched his stomach and fell to the floor on his knees laughing the life out of him.

Did I mention that he didn't have his top on!?

Mrs. Walter, embarrassed by my actions kept bowing to the principal, mumbling one apology after another. I sat there, completely stunned as Fullbuster continued laughing now his eyelashes moistening with tears. He was still on the ground, crouching as he tried to draw in deep breaths.

_Oh pooo!_

Mr. Makarov on the other hand watched me with plain amusement as I ducked my head low wishing that the floor would swallow me up.

"That was quite a performance that you put up there, Heartifillia." Mr. Makarov cleared his throat, faking a mad tone but in fact, I knew he wanted to laugh out loud as well. _Well_, I'm not dumb enough to realize that, am I?

I ducked my head lower and fidgeted.

"Anyway, you still have to consider the fact that you're going to be tutoring Gray two hours after school every day. He's been misbehaving lately and he has been missing classes and now he's falling behind!" He finished ranting before I could respond.

My mouth hung open. I froze in my spot. Why was he doing this to me!?

Gray Fullbuster was good at sports. I mean, can't you see how those muscles flexed whenever he attempted to pass a ball? No kidding! He was the basketball captain of Magnolia High! And with his killer looks; his mesmerizing deep onyx eyes that made your heart pitter-patter and those messy sleek black hair which he always run through it with his hair and then his charming lopsided grin!

Not to mention his bad boy image; the sleek black bike he used to come to school with and his chic black leather jacket and his ripped jeans. Can't he be any more perfect?

He was the epitome of a Bad Boy. Everyone worshipped him. To everyone, he was a god.

To me, he was Satan. Yes, the chief evil spirit. The _adversary of humanity_. The devil!

How can I possibly stand 2 hours of tutoring him while just having gym classes with him once a week makes me feel faint!? This is absurd!

I call for controversy!

"But-Mr. Makarov, don't you think Miss Erza would be suited more for this particular job?" In the corner of my eyes, I swear I saw Gray stop laughing and straighten up a little.

_Ha. _

Mr. Makarov shook his head, "I'm afraid Erza isn't available and if she is then, I'm only offering it to you seeing as how her last tutoring section went." I saw him cringe under his suit. But either way, he fixed his tie and turned a serious eye on me.

Well, I see no problem. Erza could in fact handle Fullbuster well, couldn't she? I mean, why does she always carry that metal pipe around?

"Lucy Heartifillia, you're one of the top students of Magnolia High and there's no other who could step up and take this role. So I would really appreciate it if you would tutor him 2 hours every day after school. So can I trust you, Heartifillia? Would you accept my request?" He asked with such seriousness and intensity in his voice I could feel myself cringe.

"Mrs. Walter especially picked you from all of her 50 pupils and I say you'll have to be pretty honored about this, right?" He did a toothy grin and I swallowed.

"So what I'm saying is; if you accept my request, I guaranteed you that your college papers are going to look splendid." My ears perked up at this.

Oh no, he just didn't! _Should not be_ slipped out of my hands, this golden chance (sounds more like a bribery).

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I'm going to get into Falls! The college that I was dying to get into! I salivated in admiration as I pictured a perfectly unscathed paper shining with such radiance that the college professors won't even have to go through twice to let me into that college!

Alas, I saw my golden chance but that contained 10 hours of hell every week?

My face fell. Well, they say No Pain No Gain, right?

I would have danced around like an idiot and sing Mary and her little lamb all day if the principal was here and Fullbuster was thinking about having another round of laughter if I ever do something idiotic again. And besides, Mrs. Walter has been giving me the stink eye for a while now.

Seriously, I should reconsider this. I needed to control my emotions from going everywhere.

So I sat back and stayed as calm and cool about it. I smiled charmingly and actually had the guts to seal the deal with him.

"Thanks, Mr. Makarov. I promise I'll tutor Fullbuster 2 hours after school every day and I guarantee you that Fullbuster will be catching on with his lessons. I promise."

* * *

Lately, I've been obsessed with WattPad (ANYBODY WHO READS BOOKS FROM WATTPAD?) I'm repeating. Anyone who's addicted to Wattpad? I swear the books there are so good, oh god, I'm squealing.

So there's this not-so-normal-highschool teen fiction; The Quirky Tale Of April Hale by DemoicBlackCat, I swear this book is the best book ever. It's got a bad boy in it and a not so normal girl who has some mental problems; I know.

So apparently, the girl there has a mental problem and speaks Yoda whenever she's nervous or anxious.

So this fanfiction is dedicated to "The Quirky Tale Of April Hale." I make sure to give credits and the phrase,

"Stars, my darned!" is taken from the story but the rest are all mine. (;

Oh, and this is an original story by me and I don't exactly plan on stealing the storyline.

Thank you for reading, guys! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning when I went to school, I especially tried very hard not to be notice by people but that failed miserably as people kept shooting me weird looks.

Well, I had pulled on the hood of my jacket and tried to make myself invisible to the human eye as possible. The hallway was as crowded as usual, bustling and the students energetic as always.

Okay, trying to hide in a saggy jacket was a mission impossible. But hey, I can't risk myself exposing to the world, right? Right when I was going to reach my locker which was just a mere five meters away, I could feel the hood of my jacket yanked back making me exposed to utter blinding light.

Well, all this time, I had kept my eyes on my feet, trying not to make contact with anyone. (I mean, hey, anyone making contact with a weirdo with a hood drawn over her head would be awkward, right? I don't want to give them the wrong idea of a hooligan, right?!)

Like a vampire in daylight, I hissed at whoever dared to yank away the hoodie of my jacket and quickly lunged at the person. But whoever, that was, I swore I saw a shade of pink hair.

Wait. Oh.

Natsu stepped back at an alarming rate just in time to dodge my claws. He looked at me puzzlingly.

"L-lucy? Is that y-you?" He stuttered before cracking him into hysterical series of laughter. I yanked back my hoodie over my head and groaned.

Here I was trying not to be noticed by everyone now Natsu has drawn attention by sounding like a walrus choking on his food.

"Shut up, Natsu." I said in a small voice before I attempted to run away.

However of course, Natsu being Natsu, had quick reflexes and grasped my shoulder. My shoulder almost fell off.

"Will you tell me why you're dressed up in this ridiculous outfit?" He signaled to my "My-Little-Pony" jacket. I placed a finger over my mouth and shushed him. He clamped his mouth shut.

"Did Levy tell you?" I said, darting my eyes across the hall for any sign of raven hair. Natsu shook his head and leaned in close, to catch me whispering.

"No?" He scrunched his nose with concern written all over his face. I swallowed down a giggle. Serious Natsu was too adorable!

"Well, let's get into class. I'll tell you." I nudged him and went to retreat my books in the locker. Natsu stuck along.

"Really? Luce? You'll make me wait till we get to that hellhole?" Today was Wednesday which meant first class was World History.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Natsu shrugged. This guy was smart, yeah, he was a complete genius but I never knew how he got the best grades in school while everything he did in class was snore his head off.

_Wait_, that's not just it. He also had girls swooning over him. He was in the football team and also played for the school band. And despite all our different life styles, while me being the nerd and him being the center of the attention, he was glued to my side and we were always together.

Like how Tom and Jerry didn't get along with one another but still stuck to each other. They were each other's essentials.

Us too; Natsu was my essential and I didn't know what I would do without him.

Oh, the irony, right?

Natsu walked me to class and didn't even bother to high five a guy who walked up to him and chatted to him. He sat next to me in class and shifted his desk closer to mine.

"Now spill the beans, Luce." He said, draping his arm over my shoulder. I contemplated whether I should tell him or not. After all, Natsu and Gray weren't the greatest of friends.

"Did Levy tell you I got called by Mrs. Walter in class?" I began, waving my hands frantically.

Natsu nodded and snickered. He loved how nervous I can get while I tell him something epic about me. Like the time, when I told him that mum accidentally used the wrong fruit jam on Monday (Monday was strawberry and Tuesday was grapes), he hollered with laughter even though it wasn't really funny.

"PrincipaltoldmethatIhavetotutorgrayfullbusterever ydayafterschoolfortwohours," I said quickly and after I finished my sentence, Natsu was looking at me and really confused.

He coughed, "did you mention eehh- the devil?" I could see his jaws tightening and his fist clenched.

"Eeeh-yes," I stammered. I could see his nose flaring and his breathing became fast. I placed my hand over his.

This isn't good.

But then, in time, Lisanna who happened to be a very close friend showed up with the right timing and all.

"Hey! You'll never guess what, Natsu, Lucy!" She appeared right in front of our desk with a very big grin plastered across her face.

Natsu immediately drew back his hand from my grip.

I could see how Natsu changed his posture quickly. From being moody and glum, he broke into a goofy grin and the look in his eyes which held murderous instincts in them before took a dramatic change.

I could never forget the look in his eyes and how he looked at her so tenderly.

And in that moment, I swear my heart clenched.

* * *

Levy Mc. Garden was a very sunny person once you got to know her. Now, we were in the library where we had volunteered in order to escape lunch.

_Lunch_, well, let's just say we weren't very fond of the school cafeteria and mostly, we ended up in the library with a bento or two to fill up our empty stomachs; nothing more, nothing less.

Levy was someone you could associate very well with if you love books. I repeat. Levy is a bookworm. In fact, she has an entire library fitted in her bedroom. I always had my breath taken away whenever I stepped into her room. Yes, the power of nerds!

Right now, I was placing the books back into the shelves when Levy started a conversation.

"So you're tutoring Gray Fullbuster a.k.a the most-"

"I get it, Levy. You don't need to repeat that." I cut in, shoving a handful of books into a shelf. Levy giggled.

"It can't be that bad." She chimed in flipping through the pages of a random book. I shot her a look.

"Levy, how can I tolerate him for two hours while I can't even stand to be in the same room as him?" I threw my hands up in frustration.

FYI, I wasn't much of a whiner and I don't complain much. But this is too much. Nuh-uh. Nada. This is an exception.

"Well, what can I do to help you, Lulu?"

.

.

That's right. What could she do to help me? There was absolutely nothing. NOTHING she could do. I'm bound to the principal's contract that I'm going to have to tutor Gray Fullbuster like it or not.

"Well, anyway, I told Natsu about this today." I said quickly changing the topic. I didn't want her to keep on reminding me that I had two hours of hell to deal with Satan later this afternoon.

Levy's ears instantly perked up and scooted closer over to me. With a cheeky grin on her face, she wiggled her eyebrow at me.

.

.

Oh poo.

.

"What did he say?" She added casually and I launched into a full theory of how Natsu Dragneel(just best friends) reacted towards my story about a two-hour tutoring section with Gray Fullbuster.

When I finished my story, Levy was left completely speechless. I had to snap my fingers in front of her to bring her back to Earth.

Then, the next thing she did, she was giggling all sorts and grabbed my hands together.

"Lucy, don't you get it? Natsu likes you!" She stated, doubling over.

I dropped all the books that I was carrying.

.

.

"HEY YOU GIRLS. BE CAREFUL WITH THE BOOKS!"

.

.

"Sorry! Mrs. Wilson!"

.

.

"So?" I tipped my head, confused. Of course, Natsu was my best friend. Best friends like each other right?

Why does this sound unconvincing?

Levy rolled her eyes.

"I mean like as in having a crush, Luce! It means he enjoys your accompany, he likes everything about you in a more romantic way. Like as in like-like!" She explained and I could feel myself getting pale.

"Seriously, you should stop coming up with a hypothesis that Natsu likes me. How many times have you stated that?" I argued blankly.

Because I was void of emotions. Emotions are just too vain and dysfunctional. It gets the best of you. It clouds your thoughts. And it clouds your vision. I guess I'll never understand the concept of liking someone.

"I don't understand what you mean, Levy. I-I just don't understand any of this. It's confusing." I whispered and Levy gave me a sad smile.

Levy knew immediately when I said that. She looked at me sadly with a tired smile on her face. I didn't mean to disappoint her or make her sad. I knew how much she cared and looked out after me.

I was an empty shell.

"Oh, Lucy, I wish you could feel."

I didn't need to ask what. Because when we finished our volunteering work, I saw her glancing at a guy from sophomore classes. I quickly recognized him as the guy who Levy admired. They usually walked home together and Levy kind of acted weirdly around him. The guy was a metal head. He never really talked to any girl except Levy.

But right now, as Levy watched him from afar, I saw that he was talking with another girl with his hand on her waist.

And I could tell this because I used to watch Natsu and Lisanna together.

* * *

It was gym classes and I was really late. I scurried down the hall for the changing room because I had a Biology test that lasted until five minutes after the bell rang.

And I was never late to class.

Gym classes were held either in the gym or the field. Today, we were headed for the field to practice some laps for the Athlete meet in the next two weeks.

I ran down the hall with my sack flopping up and down. I was going to be a good three minutes late.

The sports building came in view and my breathings became relaxed.

As I sauntered pass the alley adjoining the sports building and the main school building, I heard some angry noises. That was when I witnessed a fight.

I was never a fan of Action. Blood was what I couldn't stand. When Final Destination came up for the first time, I remembered being sick for a week thinking of all the unfortunate things that could happen to a person. Mum told me that the blood was just a fake and all the action and everything were just graphical effects.

_Eww No_. I was a humble person.

But witnessing a real fight wasn't like the television. The blood became real and everything flashed before your eyes.

I stood frozen in my spot when Gray Fullbuster threw a punch at a larger guy causing his nose to crack. I fought back bile rising up my throat.

Gym classes had already started and I was officially late for gym. I stood glued to the spot on the grass as Gray delivered a final blow to two other guys causing them to collapse to the ground. I couldn't pry my eyes off them. Maybe due to the fact that they frightened the soul out of me.

Or that Gray was naked except for a pair of ripped jeans. His torso was exposed and he had cuts all over him where blood was gushing out.

Gray Fullbuster was a delinquent. I heard about rumours of him fighting on the streets with his bad-bad bike with him, and a cigarette in hand. People thought it was cool.

But actually witnessing all the violence and blood, it was gruesome and just _horrible_.

Gray said something and left the three men groaning on the ground and headed back to the Gym hall.

To the direction where I was standing.

I guess he didn't notice me straight away as he walked while he caressed his bruised cheek.

I stood there like a statue, immobilized until Gray Fullbuster spotted me from a good six meters away. He hesitated at first before giving me a lopsided smile. It took the air out of my lungs and I felt dizzy because I was lacking of air.

Then he took three strides and came face to face with me.

"Hello, Lucy."

Then my mind switched off and I hit the ground.

* * *

HELLO. There you go, a lovely update! I'm very very happy by the reviews and support you guys gave me. Aah!

I know this is a GrayLu story but you guys might be wondering why I'm writing some NaLu. Heheheh.

Don't worry. GrayLu's still the main pairing but you could say NaLu's a minor pairing (;

OH and how's the new manga update? I swear I was sweating buckets and having goosebumps all over. TARTAROS HAS MADE ITS APPEARANCE ASDFJKL;

And I heard that the eeehhh. The Ice Demon Slayer dude could be Gray's dad O.O Apparently, I read it in an article.

You're free to review and share me your thoughts! :D

Oh and sorry if I made some errors. -w-

THANK YOU FOR READING I LURVEE YOU GUIESSS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Part (i)_

**Inserts Rustle Sound. **

.

I bolted out of the bed, wide awake with my chest heaving up and down abruptly as I breathed heavily.

.

Where am I!?

.

The surroundings felt unfamiliar and there was this stench lingering on my body. I inhaled.

A tad of aftershave mixed with- _sweat_?

.

I took in my surroundings; a bunk bed with clean white sheets where the blankets have been raveled, a white thin curtain enclosing one side of the room, rows and shelves of medical containers with cautious labels on them and finally, I spotted a human anatomy system hanging from the closet door.

And the lights were dimmed making the skeleton to cast a very long shadow on the curtain and it stretched over the curtain displaying a very intimidating figure.

Which, of course, I had a double fright and flung myself back into the bed.

I screamed.

.

.

"Lucy?" A voice echoed in the dimmed room.

Shivers ran up my spine. And then behind the thin curtain, a silhouette appeared. I inhaled sharp.

I am officially **screwed**.

Not only I was in an unknown bed in an unknown location, I was struck with the terror of a kidnapper or worse, a hooligan creeping up on me. I shut my eyes wondering if it's all a dream and hope to materialize back in my bedroom.

However, it did not happen and the footsteps did not reassure me either.

What if it's an unleashed, crazy, _insane _murderer lurking in the dark ready to cut me with a cutlass!? I was ready to freak out when the silhouette yanked open the curtain. I had a mini-heart attack.

.

"Hey?"

I swore my heart was caught in my throat. I yanked the blanket above my head and I could see the figure hovering above me. My heart was ready to explode from my chest like a boomerang.

.

"It's me, Fullbuster."

Then I felt the blanket yanked away from me. I shrieked and cowered to the corner of the bed in fear. Fullbuster looked at me if I was crazy.

Part of me felt relief that it was just him. But then…

.

OH NOOOOOOO.

_He's not going to kill me because I witnessed the fight, is he? _

Why does this sound so unconvincing?

The chances of survival are that of 3:1. I would have had a narrow chance of escape if it was actually a person swinging a cutlass around who is in the brink of insanity...

.

.

Oh wait. I was the person who was in the brink of insanity. Yeah, I couldn't do nothing more than count the stars in the night sky to save my sanity. Yay life

As he drew away the curtain, I caught a glimpse of my surroundings.

.

I was in the school's clinic. I face-palmed myself; why hadn't I thought of this? I would have saved myself for thinking about the chances of kidnapping.

"Hey," Fullbuster repeated, looking ridiculously cute as he scratched the back of his head and fumbled with his words. I knew he was trying to be nice but deep inside, I know he wants to kill me.

Like really. I mean I had seen him punch the guy in the nose, right? And that was part of the school rules & regulations ( Rule Number #25. Don't ask me why I got this by heart.)

**RIGHT?**

.

"It would be really helpful if you stop acting like I'm going to eat you up." He added comically and rolled his eye before plopping down beside me. I widened my eyes in response and pulled the blanket over me.

.

Well, seems **legit**.

"Well.. are you?" I muttered under my breath which Fullbuster(curse his sensitive ears) seemed to have caught it and looked at me blankly. Then he said flippantly,

.

"I might."

.

Now, I was literally shivering and trembling under his captive gaze. Let me tell you something my friends, cupcakes, chicken nuggets; Gray Fullbuster with a fork and a knife looking at you with predatory eyes ready to gulp you up in a second doesn't quite go along together.

Note: Don't ever try to imagine it.

Then I remembered why I was even in the clinic in the first place. I clasped my hands over my mouth. First thing, embarrassment washed over me. I had fainted right in front of him into his arms! And there's a great possibility that Gray Fullbuster had carried me into the school's clinic. Most of all, the biggest new was that I, Lucy Heartifillia had skipped gym classes!

.

I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown when I realized that Gray Fullbuster was watching me amusingly-fidgeting about things.

My vocal chords produced a whimper which I failed to stop it from going out. Gray had a skeptic expression on his face.

I recalled how he had looked during the fight.

_Rage, Anger and Fury_

I tried to say "Sorry, I had been watching you while you were getting their butts kicked but I was too stunned and speechless that I froze into a spot and I fainted into your arms when you walked towards me. Sorry for not being useful but I won't tell anything to the principal," but my voice failed me and my mouth refused to collaborate with me.

Instead, I said something unintelligible. Gray cocked his eyebrow incredulously. My mouth failed to collaborate again.

.

"Look, Lucy. Since you're going to tutor me for ten freaking hours a week then you better start speaking. Because we're not getting anywhere with this," he offered me a fake-grin and I tried to speak up a response.

"Try, I will."

.

.

"Great. That's a gigantic leap you've taken and could you cut that Yoda crap because I'm starting to feel annoyed." He stated before handing me a box of antiseptics and plasters. I looked at him confused.

.

"I'm fine. I don't remember getting an injury." I responded and handed him the first aid set again. Fullbuster had the same expression on his face as the principal. He was looking as if I was some sort of alienated form inhabiting Earth and feeding on cow dung. (Remember Timmy Turner and the green octopus. Mark Chang)

Fullbuster gestured to himself and for the first time, I realized he was covered in blood. I could feel the bile making its way along my esophagus.

Oh.

"Yes, I want you to clean my wounds… Wait, are you sane, Lucy?" He sighed in exasperation and I knew he was annoyed to a high degree. This could be dangerous.

.

.

When I didn't reply and jabbed the wet cotton on a really nasty gash on his cheek and he cussed under his breath. Maybe, he took that as a "No." Apparently, my parents weren't doctors so I had no idea how to treat an enraged, delinquent patient. I dabbed a cut on his cheek and earned a scornful face. He didn't look pleased at all. I squirmed. I'll just hope that Fullbuster wasn't fond of punching girls.

.

But I know for sure that he has indeed pummeled down my courage. I was literally trembling as I wiped away the blood.

.

"Could you do that with more care and gentler, _please_?" His voice slurred and there was a threatening edge to his sentence. I nodded and gulped down a lump in my throat. My hands were shaking so badly and it didn't help much that Gray was sitting an elbow away from me.

Even with the blood stain on his lips and the bruise on his cheek, he still managed to look _good_. Hey, I'm not a fan of Fullbuster but he just looked amiable and so vulnerable hurdling in the school clinic's bed. I cleaned his cuts and came to a deep gash on his forehead and I cringed.

"That's going to leave a scar," I whispered as I wiped away the blood clotting on the wound. I saw Gray flinch.

.

Ha. The devil _**cared**_.

"I don't care where I get hurt. A-as long as my injuries are visible." He stammered with a tinge of pink colored on his cheek. I cleaned the wound and applied some medicine.

.

"What kinds of injuries are invisible?"

.

I clamped my mouth shut after I realized what I just said.

_Really, Lucy. Was that necessary?_

.

Gray watched me with amusement and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I let my eyes roam anywhere except at him.

"S-sorry, I am, for a-asking."

.

.

I imagined him jeering and scorning at me for asking such a ridiculous question but instead, I was pretty taken back when he took hold of my hand and spoke to me,

"Invisible injuries?"

.

"They're here." He pressed the palm of my hand on his bare chest. Then he let his gaze linger on me holding me in an intense gaze.

.

Wait, did the room temperature just ricocheted upwards or was it just my internal temperature rising? And I could feel the veins in my cheeks dilating more and more. I could feel my face going crimson!

I felt slightly dizzy and that the air from my lungs has been sucked out. I couldn't explain this involuntary feeling. Warmth radiated from underneath the palm of my head and the thumping of his heart made me more nervous.

Was I causing this?

.

.

.

"LUCE? LUCE- ARE YOU THERE?"

.

.

There was only one person who calls me Luce in this entire universe.

.

"Natsu?"

.

My pupils dilated. Gray and I exchanged a panic look.

* * *

OH HAI. :D You don't actually think that this is the end of Chapter 3, right? Basically, I just want to have a few things clear here.

**Replies to Reviews (Chapter 1 & 2)**

**Kyto Touche**** – Oh heyy! Glad I made you laugh C: Thanks for reading x**

**EllieBloodStain**** – Omg glad I made you laugh. More funny chapters are coming. Stay tuned! **

**Narumi Jung**** – Don't worry, I've been there. xD I've been there. HAHA. I wanted to make this extra funny but don't be disappointed if there are some scenes of drama and tragedy there and there :c because I also want it to be a tad dramatic. So you'll get a delicacy of different ingredients! Humour, Romance, Drama and Friendship. HEHE. **

**Oh and about the Ice Dragon Slayer. YES YES YES. Now that I think about it, it kinda resembled Gray, don't you think? ;D **

**What I meant by Lucy's void of emotions is that. She has this medical condition where she's a tad wrong in the head when it comes to emotions. I think the term you would use would be "Autism". Yeah it's kinda like that. Sure she can feel fear, embarrassment, surprise, happiness, sadness. It's just that she's a little dumb and confused when it comes to that. DON'T WORRY. YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON. 3**

**Gray's a bad boy yes. A bad bad bad boy. Lololol. Stay tuned for the rest of the chapters! **

**6purplecats**** – HEY. I promise I'll write about the tutoring parts in Chapter 4. I just wanted to introduce the characters in the story first then come the exciting part! So I'll just say… STAY TUNED x**

**IloveCelestialIce**** – HEY. Thanks for reading. (immaabigfanofyousodontbecreepedoutwhenistartstalk ingyou) tehehe. X**

**FairyTailFTW**** – Omg. You made my day! Haha. It's not everyday someone comes along and compliments about my writing skills. A massive thank you xoxo **

**And yes, he could be Gray's dead. :P I'm waiting for the next manga update! **

**1fairytaillover**** – Oh a wattpad story? I'll check it out! Thanks! :D x**

And special thanks to the ones for the favourites and follows for this story. I have no idea where I would be without you guys. You guys are AMAZING OKAY EVERY ONE OF YOU.

* * *

_Part (ii)_

"Oh god, are you okay, Luce? I was so worried about you!" Natsu pulled me into his embrace as soon as he spotted me. He whipped me around until I beat his chest repetitively and my face turned green before putting me down.

I nearly puked.

"What happened?" He said (or more like demanded). I was already dizzy and breathless after what had happened earlier.

_._

_._

_._

_._

NO NO NO.

I am soooooo not going down to that memory lane. With Fullbuster's face close-up and him getting all warm and touchy.

I sucked in a whole gallon of air and tried to calm down.

_**I am not hyperventilating. **_

.

.

Apparently, Gray Fullbuster had purposely stuck my hand on his bare chest and saying some really cheesy line. It was the closest to death that I had ever experienced.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" I returned back to reality and found Natsu's face a few inches from mine. It's like my whole defense system was pulverized into tiny bits until nothing was left. I flushed completely at the nearness and staggered backwards.

"OKAY I AM, JUST TIRED I AM AND DIZZY A-ALSO" I cried out.

Natsu laughed; a really charismatic laugh. It was a fruity sound. His laugh was deep and pleasant in an attractive way.

.

.

A hand pulled the hem of my skirt.

.

Good thing that my lips caught a shriek coming from my vocal chords. I wanted to cuss vile under my breath but that wouldn't be me at all. And hey, I wouldn't want to risk another five hours trying to punish myself. I tried to keep my temper in check.

.

"Yeah, keep flirting like I'm not here." He whispered.

So apparently in case you don't understand, I'll try explaining to you what position I, Lucy Heartifillia am currently in.

You see, Natsu Dragneel(just best friends) is standing a few meters away from me with a really smug smile. I, Lucy Heartifillia have her back to bed (the veiled-curtains were drawn back) where Gray Fullbuster is successfully hidden within the bundle of the blanket. Thus, he had sneaked his hand along my leg and pulled the hem of my skirt.

**Such barbaric attitude! **

.

I resisted the urge to stomp my foot on the pile of blanket. As much as I'm scared of Fullbuster, I also had a share of my ego.

I sat down on the blanket and there was an involuntary groan and a cuss from underneath. Good.

Now I'm under the expression that I might actually survive tutoring Fullbuster and take the place as mentor.

.

"So umm... what brings you here?" I grinned getting a little too comfortable.

.

.

Oh my guilty conscience.

.

.

"Are you kidding me? I heard from Coach Maloney that you were missing so I had to search everywhere from you!"

Oooh. Did I fail to mention that I, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster had the same gym classes? Yay. Fate.

.

"Oh," was the only word I could manage. I wasn't the kind to skip classes and Natsu knew how much I value my grades(even though it's Sports where I suck miserably at.)

"Anyway, gym classes are over. Why don't we hang out at the library? It's our free period." He said with a cue of excitement in his tone.

Which in turns excited me too. .

.

.

.

Righttt… Today was Wednesday which meant I had four mutual periods with Natsu. For the first time today, I felt relief washing through me. I had free period before the end of the school day!

"I'll see you in the hall in five minutes. See you." He flashed his signature grin before walking out of the clinic left me stunned. As soon as he quit the room, I pumped my fists in the air and twirled around.

.

.

"Love birds."

.

.

I jumped, startled because Fullbuster had whispered into my ears. No, just because I had treated his wounds did not mean he had the warrant to be in a close range with me. NUH-UH.

"Don't get close with me, Fullbuster." I said in the most menacing voice I could muster. Fullbuster brushed it off with a laugh and took one risky step towards me. I hissed.

.

Right now, I had my free period and there's nothing more satisfying than getting a cup of fresh milk from the cafeteria.

Life. Yayayay-

.

.

"See you after school, Luce."

.

Yay. Thanks for the reminder.

.

I was still paralyzed when the horror seeped into my body. The devil flashed a smile that screams _satisfactory! _at me before sliding towards the window next to the door and jumped down. I could only call after him.

"USE THE DOOR!"

.

.

* * *

THERE! Was it long? I'm sorry if it was. I'm fond of writing long chapters so read at your own risk!

And again, reviews are appreciated. Sorry, if it was a crappy chapter T.T I'll try to improve my writing next time. If you spot any mistake, I deserve to suffer Erza's wrath. Anyway, you might find it a little strange because Lucy keeps calling Gray, "Fullbuster" and refuses to use by his first name. But Gray calls Lucy as "Lucy" because he's already comfortable with her. Got it?

I have no idea where this story is heading and now I'm starting to dread that people might find my story strange. And excuse my terrible writing skills :(

So, Lucy has this condition where she's a little wrong with the brain and ehhh. I think it's called "Autism"?

Anyway, please forgive me if you find Lucy's thoughts too absurd or too much. You know **_Overboard._** Lucy is so OOC in this story and eehh yeah. Please forgive me for that :[ I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

.

OH. This reminds me of. The characters!

So now currently, the story revolves around Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Levy. But there will be some more characters introduced in the upcoming chapters!

Like: Juvia Lockser(well duh), Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlett, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Chenney, Wendy Marvell, Lisanna Strauss

Don't worry. I've got plans. I'll try my best to make everyone love this story with as much humour, romance, drama as I can! xoxoxo

I'll continue if this story gets enough love to encourage me to write more :P heheheh. I'm that selfish B|

P.S: Sting Eucliffe is hot. Your agrument is invalid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"OH MY GOD LUCY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Levy's shriek travelled down the hallway and everyone turned to look what the ruckus was about. I was standing near the locker putting away my textbooks from the previous class. I smiled weakly and did an awkward hand wave. I turned to glare at Levy whose eyebrows were knitted in a worried expression and Natsu with a really amused smirk. I groaned and clutched my head in pain.

"What in the WORLD happened to you? OH MY GOD, your hair's like a bird nest! A-and your face! You look hideous, Lucy! What happened? And damn, girl, you obviously wore your bunny slippers to school." Levy was gawking at me as if I wore my pajamas to school-which in fact, I might. Well, what's wrong with sweatpants? Besides, they're not that baggy…

"Man, Lucy. I swear you never fail to make my day." Natsu grinned widely as he and attempted to land a pinch on my cheek. I swatted his hand away and hissed at him.

"I had this quiz today so I had to study till one in the morning." I frowned and struggled from his embrace.

The quiz was a way to earn extra credits and would do wonderful things to my GPA. So, last night, I had isolated myself from the world in my room and challenged myself by going through the entire course guide. As a result, I had overslept and my alarm clock's battery had miraculously died and I woke up with my heart rampaging inside my chest telling me that it's time to drag my _behind_ out of bed and go to school.

"And let me guess, you forgot to set the alarm?" Natsu had that grin on his face and I knew he was on the verge of bursting out into fits of laughter. I shook my head and told him the batteries had died in the middle of the night. Natsu laughed out so wildly that several girls walked pass him, eyeing him suspiciously. He cleared his throat and tried to get hold of himself. But his eyes were rimmed with tears from laughing too much.

Yes, I was the source of entertainment for those two.

Levy wasn't too pleased with my sense of _shoe_ fashion. She smacked her head repetitively mumbling what she had to do with me. "Mind explaining the shoes?" She folded her arms and gave me an explain-this look. I shrugged and hummed lightly.

"I was sure I had put on a pair of converse." I giggled and wiggled my toes in my bunny slippers. I don't see the fuss over wearing those shoes. I mean they're cute, fluffy and –

.

"Morning, Cupcake."

.

Someone whispered in my ears and I swear I felt my skin crawl. Especially I found out that this deep voice belonged to the person I had been praying not to run into at school. Especially when I'm wearing mismatched clothes.

I yelped and jumped back in surprise as Fullbuster had been way too close for my liking. I exclaimed.

"Stars, my darned!"

.

"Oh man! HAHAHAHA. DAMN HAHAHAHAH. OH MAANNN." Fullbuster gawked at me and was probably rolling over the floor laughing. I couldn't mask the horror descending on me as he made weird noises that suspiciously sounded like a walrus choking. Moreover, he was gasping about my "Bunny shoes" between his series of laughter. I wanted to pull my hair out.

.

"This is the most terrible morning of all mornings!" I whined and stomped my foot childishly. Not only had I worn totally bizarre clothes and bonus, a pair of fluffy bunny shoes, I had made such a grand entrance where people noticed me in the hall and Fullbuster was now clenching his stomach, laughing so hard that I thought he might have contracted rabies.

.

"Do you have rabies?" I grimaced.

.

Fullbuster took this cue to stop laughing and clear his throat. "Nice talking to you too, Lucy," He mused and studied my mismatched clothes with a smirk etched onto his face. Then he edged closer and grinned rather derisively.

"You look great, cupcake."

.

I was going to say something back but my system has wholly refused to cooperate with me. I was left gawking at him.

.

Behind me, I heard someone grumble and grunt. Right then, I remembered- **HOLY PANCAKES.**

Levy stood beside Natsu completely flabbergasted and when I finally met her gaze, the glint in her eyes told me that I had some explanation to do and I better not sweat it. Natsu stood completely still and his nostrils flaring. His gaze was fixated on Fullbuster and I saw his jaw tensed and his fists clenched.

_Uh-oh. _

"Why hello there, Fullbuster," Natsu did a tight smile and the slight corners of his mouth was curving into a grimace. His eyes were dangerously slanted and narrowed into slits. And if you squint, you'll think that his eyebrows had somehow found a way to be knitted or joined in the middle of his forehead which is nearly impossible.

Weird what anger can do to you.

Fullbuster on the other hand, remained calm and I could tell how egoistic this person was. He was dressed up in a blue navy-knitted jumper and ripped jeans that looked suspiciously good onto him. Now I felt overly-conscious of the way I was dressed. I tucked my jumper sleeves and wished that I could somehow shrink and vanish in this old cozy jumper.

His black hair stuck out in different directions and I got a tad smell of aftershave near him mixed with a soft scent of mint breath. The strands of his hair were wet and I noticed that he had just got out of the shower. There was a scent of his shampoo lingering on him...

I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh hey, mate." Fullbuster's onyx eyes flickered from me towards Natsu. And there was a mixture of irritation and amusement. He had that smug smirk on his face and casually placed his hands in his jeans pockets which seemed to have an effect on Natsu. His face contorted in a way I thought was impossible.

.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. The guys were engaged in, what I would call a staring contest.

.

.

.

"Guys, Guys. I need to get to class. So hello nice to meet you, Gray Fullbuster! I've heard so much about you from Lulu here. I'm Levy McGarden by the way." It was Levy who broke the eerie silence settling upon them and I have never ever felt this much graceful towards her. She gave Fullbuster a friendly smile and dragged me along with her to Sociology. I willingly tagged along with her and gave Natsu an apologetic smile.

.

"Don't forget to come after school today, cupcake!" Fullbuster chuckled and walked away in a really carefree and in a swagger way while the rest of us were left gaping at him.

* * *

"CUPCAKE!?"

I was fiddling with the loose thread of my sweater, obviously nervous from all the glances and stares the people were giving me. And Natsu's tantrum wasn't helping much.

Levy rolled her eyes at Natsu who was furious. He set his tray on the bench and began pigging out. And look! His plate was literally overflowing with food. I wouldn't be surprised if Natsu could eat a whole turkey without gagging or throwing up. Did he have an extra stomach to digest them or-

"Down to Earth, Lucy," Natsu snapped his fingers in front of me and my mind which have been wavering before jolted back into my system. I let out a small groan.

"Why is he calling you cupcake?" Natsu demanded, pointing me with a fork and I edged closer to Levy who was busy counting the seeds in her apple, letting out a small yelp in the process.

"Can you put that fork down, Natsu?"

Natsu's gaze shifted to Levy.

"NO."

.

Levy yanked away his hand and the fork flew out of his hand.

.

"Levy!"

Natsu whined and went to retreat the fork which had landed a few tables away. I could hear the angry jeers of girls as it landed into one of the girl's plate with a loud "clunk!"

"You were going to assault Lucy with that fork!" She retorted back and resorted back to counting the seeds in her apple. I looked down at my chocolate cereal submerged in a bowl of milk. A smile tucked on my lips as I welcomed the divine taste of chocolate chips with milk-

My eyelids fluttered and my cheeks became rosy.

_Ooooh myyyyyyy_

"Can you stop moaning whenever you eat your cereal, Lucy?" Levy shot me an irritated look and I nodded embarrassed while shoving another mouthful of cereal in my mouth.

Looked like I was the only freak eating breakfast at school during lunch and this was a special occasion. Usually, I would eat my bento in the library but today, Natsu had dragged me along to the canteen where the cool kids hanged out (Natsu, exactly) and bribed me with the special takeout (according to Natsu) Ko Ko's Krunch Cereals in milk. Praise ye the Lord!

Levy on the other hand stuck to her fruit diet.

.

.

Fair enough, Natsu came back with a sore ear.

"She almost pulled my ear off!" Natsu groaned and caressed his sore ears with a bottle of iced tea. Levy just rolled his eyes and I did a small laugh.

.

"Who's she?"

.

"The fork which you threw landed on Erza freaking Scarlet's plate. I thought my ear was going to come off!" Natsu shuddered and glared at Levy who shrugged before choking on her own laughter. I was grinning widely at the mention of Erza's name.

**Erza. Scarlet**. Without a doubt, the living legend.

Before I actually met her, I had fantasies about her being a really vicious, hideous monster that roamed through the halls of Magnolia High with a steel pipe ready to pounce on and strike her victim.

As my absurd imaginations led to, I fantasized her with horns, yes-horns with fierce claws that could tear away any flesh and such a horrendous temper that was easy to provoke and the incarnation of Satan itself.

But when I actually met her in person, I realized she was nothing like my imagination. She was a pretty decent person; except for her easily-provoked-temper, hot-headedness and her vicious militant personality. It was no wonder that she was able to tame a group of hounding wolves (delinquents) by a mere glare. And there was the magic done which sent the entire delinquent population at Magnolia High worshipping her.

If you ever anger her, there is a procedure to make her like you again.

Bribe her with a cake. It always works.If one doesn't work and you end up ruining her cake, pray that she never ever finds you.

**Note: There are some more tips in Magnolia High's GuideBook about How To Handle A _Man-Hating, Vicious, Monstrous, Inhuman_ Erza Scarlet. **

No wonder, Fullbuster had cringed at the mention of Erza's name. Erza Scarlet was the woman who greatly held the title, "President"-no wonder and held the captaincy in the woman's softball team. Rumours had it that she was actually a demon in disguise, in the skin of a beautiful woman with her unruly scarlet hair that reached down her waist and mesmerizing purple eyes.

She was one of Natsu's childhood friends and shockingly, also Gray Fullbuster's childhood friend.

.

"So you started tutoring Fullbuster yesterday?"

Natsu had recovered from his shock over his ear and was now eyeing me carefully. I suddenly felt vulnerable. I inhaled deeply.

"Yeah…" I trailed. Levy had stepped out of her trance and now was waiting eagerly for me to speak. I, for all, wasn't fond of such great audience.

"So how did it go?" Levy asked inching closer to mine and nudged me. Natsu, however, wasn't pleased by this gesture. He scowled and waited for my response.

.

"He didn't come." I finished and let my breath out. It was true, as expected; the bad boy didn't show up. I had gone home and celebrated by watching back to back episodes of Adventure Time. However, Natsu didn't seem pleased by this.

Natsu let out a snort and rolled his eyes. "That bastard! Why am I not surprised?"

Then our chattering subsided and we ate the rest of our lunch in silence listening to the noisy jabbering and purposeless dialogues of the students in the canteen. I clenched my tiny fists disliking the eerie silence and then…

.

.

"NATSU!"

Surely, Erza Scarlet was making her way towards our table and unfortunately, she wasn't in the best of moods. Natsu gulped and cupped my hands in his large hands. The tension earlier had completely disappeared and I found it hard to conceal a smile creeping up my face. He let out a shaky breath.

"Lucy, if I ever get killed by Erza Scarlet, I want you to pass my deeds to a reliable source-EEEEPPP."

Erza plopped down on the vacant seat beside Natsu and flashed a dazzling smile at me. She was dressed up in a red cardigan that colour-coordinated her hair and a mini skirt.

"Hello, Lucy, Levy and _Natsu_."

She glanced side-wards at Natsu which made the helpless boy inch further away from her, raising his hands in surrender.

"Hey Erza, how are you?" I was now grinning very wide that my cheeks actually ached.

"That's a creepy smile, Lucy-_oaf_."

.

Natsu helplessly held the side of his arm where Erza had hit her with her elbow and gently stroked it.

"I'm fine, Lucy. _Kicking_ as always," she winked and swung an arm around Natsu's stiff shoulders. The poor boy's breath hitched.

.

"I heard you're tutoring Gray." Erza added casually but however that did not have the similar effect on me.

.

I froze on the spot.

How the _pancakes_ did news travel very fast?! Slowly, I nodded and swallowed down a mouthful of cereal which at the moment had become tasteless inside my mouth. Where had the heavenly chocolate-y favour gone? I had completely lost my appetite.

I must have dropped my spoon because I was grasping at thin air with my jaw wide open. I could see the growing concern on Erza's face. If I only my brain would start functioning again. I stared at her for the longest second at that moment. She blinked and blinked.

"Errmmm…" Situations like this left me speechless and dumb. My brain was refusing to function correctly and my mouth wasn't collaborating as well. I whacked my dysfunctional brain for a good respond.

.

.

"Yeeeeerrgghhh." I said which suspiciously sounded like the neigh of a horse. Natsu's face had gotten red and I knew he was trying so hard to contain all the laughter in as he watched my priceless expression. Erza had a hard time interpreting what I just said.

.

"Did I just hear you neigh?" Erza cocked an eyebrow at me incredulously. Sadly, my vocal chords failed me miserably and I flailed my arms trying to get the mouths out of my mouth.

.

It was a matter of moments before I spoke up.

.

.

"Nooo! Not at all, Erza! I'm completely fine with it. In fact, he doesn't seem so bad! I-I mean, he isn't half-that scary. Scary he is, a-al-also nice! W-we've somehow become fri-acquaintances! Y-yes! T-there's nothing g-going on between us. N-nothing futile, although he has this nickname cupcake coming for me…" I rambled on and on.

.

.

Natsu had this bored look on his face and somehow, in the middle of my ranting, he had gotten a cherry coke for himself.

Levy on the other side, had her Calculus papers spread out in front of her and was now fiddling with the sums. I was the only one ranting on and couldn't control my mouth. Erza was sitting there, trying to decipher what I was trying to say. I'd say Poor Erza.

"Wait. He calls you cupcake?" The redhead had this doubtful look on her. I immediately shut my trap.

Had I sprouted out something about cupcakes?

.

"And why is that?" Erza's demand for my answer wasn't very comforting and I could tell she wanted answers not a dumbstruck, stuttering wacko. So here I thought I would be rambling on about hypothesis and theories.

"Cupcakes? D-did I tell you that h-he calls me c-cupcakes? O-ooh, silly me! I'm sure there's no hidden meaning behind it. G-gray's pretty straight forward and I'm almost positive that there's no riddle or secrets behind it! Besides, G-gray's a delinquent, r-right? I-I'm a small, petite b-blonde and eehh, cupcakes are defined to be a small cake designed to serve one person, which may be baked in a small thin paper or aluminium cup and the frostings and the sprinkles are applied on the top and t-they taste g-good!" I rambled. Erza's lips were pressed into a thin line. She was probably thinking how to deal with an eccentric person like me.

.

.

"So what are you implying?" Natsu pursed his lips. He too wasn't getting anywhere with my ramblings.

"He wants to eat me?" I theorized. I could see the startled amusement on Natsu's face. And the urge to roar with laughter was growing. I squirmed.

"He wants to eat you?!" Erza grimaced. Levy was having a hard time catching her breath while she choked on her own laughter, constantly hitting the table with her knee. That made me even more uncomfortable.

"W-what I mean is t-that! Gray Fullbuster is a delinquent, r-right? Y-you can't tell that he m-may belong to a cult which practices cannibalism. I mean, it c-could be a possibility, r-right? The probability might be one out of ten but h-hey, you can't tell, r-right?"

.

.

.

"Lucy. Gray's not a cannibal." Erza folded her arms across her chest and stared blankly at me.

.

.

"I know."

.

The silence was suffocating and it made me sweat like a pig. Erza was examining me closely which even made me sweat worse. I bet I stunk a little.

.

.

"Right. Me and Lucy have our calculus. We better go, Erza. Bye Natsu." Levy, my heroine, said farewells to the red head and Natsu.

I murmured an apology to the red head who was eyeballing me and Natsu who was already erupting in laughter. I could tell this was going to be a really long year.

Only for the sake of my college papers.

* * *

Heyyy. This is Chapter 4. :) R&R. Thanks for reading! I'm sorta in a rush so I'm sorry if you spotted any mistakes! I deserve to face Erza's wrath. B|

THANK YOU.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Because when life gives you lemons, you make lemonades.

Isn't that how it was supposed to be? I looked down at the yellowish fruits in the tray and blinked at the instructions written clearly on the board.

Well, in case, you haven't known, the words on the board clearly stated that,

**Prepare a dish with any of the necessities and materials provided.**

**Dish Instructions: Something fresh, something tasty and something refreshing. **

Apparently, there was a wide variety of vegetables and fruits on the tray, all green, yellow, orange and urgh-everything vegetable-ish. My gaze flitted back to the board where Miss Hills, our twenty-six year old pretty brunette teacher was observing all of us with a smile etched onto her pretty heart-shaped face.

When our gazes met, she smiled and waved at me. I returned a smile and did an awkward wave. Then I resorted back into staring at the lemons.

There are many things in my life I obviously sucked at. Here's a list if you cared enough to read;

_1. Meeting new people._

_2. Talking to strangers._

_3. Handling emotions._

_4. Dealing With Gray Fullbuster._

_5. Handling babies and puppies. (They're all the same.)_

_6. Culinary Art classes_

I felt so bad for Miss Hills because last time I tried to bake something, the oven went bonkers and I almost ended up getting the kitchen burnt. It had been so bad that the emergency water extinguishers installed at the ceiling went off and we were all drenched wet by the time the fire has been extinguished.

Well, let's just say I had ruined my high school life by spraying water on them and their food which automatically brought me into their red zone. _Hi, I'm Lucy Heartifillia, the weirdo who tried to burn the kitchen and got you all here an afternoon shower! Please restrain from attacking me with your kitchen utensils!_

Miss Hills had been kind enough to not kick me out of class. She made me bake another one standing by my side, constantly muttering instructions on how to preheat the oven to 350 degrees and not more than that.

I hesitantly reached over and picked a variety of good-looking leaves. I know my cooking sucks but I couldn't get a D for this class. At least, I had to manage a B. My GPA could also be in the red zone if I actually set a girl's hair on fire. Accidentally, of course.

I anxiously picked up the scissor and started cutting the leaves. If the assignment was to make something refreshing, fresh and tasty then, I had to go along with a salad. Then I might make some lemonades.

.

"Mmmhmmm! Juvia! Your cookies are splendid!" Miss Hills's sunny voice brought my attention and I looked up. Two tables away from mine was Miss Hills, nibbling on a nicely baked cookie; perfectly trimmed. She squealed in delight and tried another one.

Now, you're asking me who was so superb at Culinary Art, grabbing almost the whole's class attention? The said person propped her chin up proudly and her eyes met mine.

Instinctively, I took a step back and armed myself with a nearby saucer and a spatula.

Juvia Lockser stood there, tall and proud. Her curls flowed down her shoulders in waves reminiscent of the cascading waterfall. She was all dolled up in a flashy dress that was six inches too short and her stiletto heels made her tower above all the other girls in our year. Her sense of superiority was overwhelming. Her sapphire blue eyes were painfully sharp but also agonizingly beautiful. No wonder boys were all over the top in the flattery department.

And did I also mention that she had her hair dyed this unruly cerulean blue? She had some blush applied on her cheeks, making it irresistible and amiable in a way. It complimented her perfectly. If I were the one applying blush on my cheek, I would like a _pancaking_ tomato instead.

"Thank you, Miss Hills. This is my secret recipe." Her accent was also sweet and rich which even made the boys go cray-cray. Juvia Lockser was one of those people; the one you can either love or hate. I juiced the lemon and poured the concentrated lemonade into a beaker.

Well, truth to be told, I didn't know which department I would make it. I think I would be well suited for a department that clearly said, "Wallflowers". Basically.

.

I had been procrastinating and spacing out when Juvia Lockser walked over to my stall and offered me a dish of suspiciously good-looking cookies. It took all of my control not to lunge forward and stuff those cookies into my mouth. I smiled at the pretty person.

.

"Hey, Lucy, have a cookie."

I looked across the room to Miss Hills who was enthusiastically waiting for me to taste the cookies that Juvia baked. She gave me a thumbs-up reassuringly. I smiled at her until my jaw felt like it might snap. This better be good.

I took one bite of the cookie and let the taste take over my system…. _Mmmmmmm_

.

"Oh, Lucy. By the way, they're almond cookies. Almond Butter, you know the drill."

.

I could feel my breath hitch. A sly smirk appeared on Juvia's heart-shaped perfect face. _Oh nooooo_. I coughed out all the cookie crumbs inside my mouth and flushed it with what seems like a jarful of water.

Unfortunately, I was allergic; allergic to almonds and this person-

.

"Oh, dear me! Are you allergic to almonds? I'm so sorry, Lucy. Are you okay? Do you want me to go fetch another glass of water?" Juvia faked a worried expression and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was kind enough not to swat her hand away. Her minions had gathered around my stall giving me looks of satisfaction and victory watching me as I choked on my own spit. Now, the rest of the class's attention was on me.

.

Miss Hills came over to my stall, ushering everyone to go back to their seats. Juvia Lockser had faked this pleading look on her face, continuously apologizing to Miss Hills who was shaking her head saying "Never You Mind". She had bowed and said "sorry" countless times to Miss Hills, clearly stating that she didn't know that I was allergic to almonds. Oh god, she just brushed a tear away from her crimson cheek. Help me, please.

I told her it was fine and that I hadn't actually swallowed the cookie. Juvia added all so grateful that she hugged me, literally squishing me to death telling me that I understood her perfectly well that I had forgiven her. Then when the commotion has died out and everything was calm, Miss Hills said something about getting something from her office. Just as Miss Hills walked out of the door, Juvia has this smirk planted on her face that screamed **I win.**

I put the salad bowl in front of me and started mixing it. Great, now I had successfully made it to the hate department.

* * *

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

.

"Cupcakeee."

.

Something about this was off; way off. I checked my palms to see if I was sweating but the chances were _zero, zilth, nothing_.

.

"Cupcakeeeeee."

.

I turned another page of my novel, pleasurably reading through the romance of the book. I was seated near the window where the evening sun had casted a warm glow on my body. I had always liked this spot. It brought out the gold in my blond and sometimes, you could glance out of the window and daydream…

**Tap. Tap. Tap. **

.

I leaned back on my chair and drifted away into oblivion.

.

"I won't stop tapping the chair until you look at me and tell me what the hell's wrong with this damn equation. You're supposed to tutor me not daydream about skipping off into sunshine." A notorious voice said.

I heaved a sigh and lolled my head to the side to meet the devil's gaze. Fullbuster was seated a good, safe five meters away from me twirling his pencil playfully.

He lifted his hands up to his side and smirked smugly.

"I won't bite you or eat you, Cupcake. Now let me scoot over and get closer to you so that…" He trailed when I aimed a look at the door where I could dash out at any second if he attempted to get nearer.

.

"No." He said sternly, his eyebrows twitching.

.

.

"Alright, just bring the textbooks and your chair over here, I'll explain everything to you." I put down my book on the desk and smiled. Fullbuster looked at me incredulously and I returned the same look. Just when he turned around to heave his bag pack and his books, my gaze fell on the door left agape.

_My only escape_

That's when the frenzy kicked in and I made a mad dash.

Just when I was going to yank open the door and get out of this suffocating place, a shadow fell over me and slammed me against the opposite wall. I suppressed a shriek. Fullbuster's shadow loomed over me and there was this crazy look on his face. I sank back into the wall, wishing that I could vanish into thin wall. He let out a cynical laugh.

.

"You're fucking crazy, you know that?" He said darkly, inching his face near mine so that I could feel his breath actually fanning my face. My heartbeats accelerated and I held my breath. He brushed a strand of hair falling between my eyes and tucked it between my ears. I inhaled in his scent.

.

"G-get a-away from m-me," I pleaded, not doing so well with the nearness of his face. Fullbuster emitted smugness all over when he leaned in and whispered near my ears, the tips of his fingers brushing across my face. I froze.

"If I let go off you, will you run away?" His raspy voice definitely made my skin crawl and there was a funny feeling stirring in my stomach. I swallowed.

.

.

"No." I spoke softly and Fullbuster withdrew his face a little bit farther from my face. There was this smirk plastered on his face.

"Really?"

.

.

I shut my eyes and shook my head. Fullbuster wasn't certainly good for my health and it was doing too many funny things to my mind in a way I had never experienced before.

.

"Good. I think I'm going to handcuff you from now on so we can _never ever_ be **separated** again."

.

Horror descended on me and Fullbuster broke into fits of laughter. I think he could have identified the same expression on my face that morning.

"Oh my god! I was just kidding, Cupcake. HAHAHHAA. That expression was PRICELESS. Oh mann-HAHAHAHA. Damn Damn Damn!" He clapped his hands together and threw back his head, laughing.

I had to stabilize my breathing rate. My face heated up. I was so embarrassed, oh my god!

"Are you embarrassed, cupcake?" Fullbuster looked at me amusingly and I yelped back a reply.

"Very, I am!" Then he began his notorious round of laughter beating the desk so hard as he laughed that I think the desk might have gotten injured. I waited patiently for him to calm down. I sighed.

.

When the laughter drowned out, Fullbuster coughed a lot that I had to bring him a glass of water to calm him down. Apparently, he had some tears rimming his eyes and still shaking from the hysterical series of laughter.

He accepted my glass of water and drank it without objecting anything. Then he looked at me so intensely that I felt a pang of fear growing in my chest. I-is he m-mad?

Funny how Fullbuster had mood swings; one moment he was cursing all sorts and throwing a tantrum everywhere, the next moment, he was laughing so hard that I fear he might spill his guts out. And now, he was looking at me so intensely that if he could shoot lasers, I would probably be burnt crisp by now. I looked around, desperate searching for a place for my eyes to land on except those captivating eyes of his.

.

.

"You know what, cupcake? You really are something."

.

.

As he said those words, I felt silly of the sudden standing there in a room with Fullbuster looking at me as he said those words. My senses became unusually acute… Has this sweater always been this saggy? The room became alive and everything became vivid. And there was it; the breeze that entered through the window bringing a new kind of room for emotions. His onyx eyes searched for my hazel orbs and I couldn't look at him in the eye for more than three seconds. It was a moment of magic; a moment of recognition.

Then he cleared his throat and smiled at me. Really charmingly. I could feel the world tilted as he did so. I balled my hands into fists. I felt so small, so open and so… vulnerable. It was like he could read me like an open book. I was the book that he clearly enjoyed reading, flipping through pages opening new doors as he did so.

.

.

The rest of the two hours passed really quickly. We fought small over the problems that he did not explain and in the end, I had written in small post-notes for him to let him memorize more easily. Then he said Goodbye when the clock struck five. Our tutoring session has ended.

Not wanting to stay in this room a tiny bit, I quickly packed my things and jogged to the door. That's when Fullbuster stopped me for the second time.

.

His eyes cut into mine and I bit my lips anxiously. Apparently, I wasn't a fan of Fullbuster being so serious.

"Go home now, can I?" I squeaked and let out a shaky breath.

To Fullbuster's amusement, the corner of his mouth pulled up and revealed a glint of his teeth. He was smirking at me.

.

.

"Promise me you won't try to run away next time."

I opened my mouth to speak but it failed to collaborate with me. Yeah, I was surprised.

.

"I'm not that bad as you think, Cupcake."

.

I cocked my eyebrow at this.

"Really? How?"

.

Now there was this full grin on his face. This egotistical person surely had an infinite meter of smugness. I gulped.

"Well for starters, I wouldn't dare to hurt a small, fluffly blonde chick like you, Cupcake."

.

"And I wouldn't run away from me if I were you. Trust me, Cupcake, you'll feel _drawnnnn_ towards me in a way you've never experienced before." He said in a sing-song voice and paced towards the window on the opposite end of the window. I raised my finger questioningly.

.

"Nuh-uh. No questions allowed, Lucy. I have a weakness for petite and cute things." He swung one leg out of the window and waved at me.

.

"Good bye, Cupcake!"

...

I was left dumbstruck with my finger hanging in the air. Fullbuster has really amazed me in those past two hours.

* * *

** Editor's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I just want to let you know that this story will be on Hiatus after the next few chapters because I felt the need to re-edit this story a bit. No, I won't change the story-line. I'm going to upgrade this story by rewriting the first few chapters in case it would cause any confusion among you readers. **

**And yes, my writing probably sucked at the first few chapters and I feel so embarrassed reading back my bad writing. So, yeah, I'm rewriting everything back from Chapter 1 to Chapter 4. **

**I hope you don't get bored reading this because the real action starts next chapter! **

**What do you think about Juvia in this chapter? Yeah, and there are actually people who are allergic to almonds. Funny, isn't it? I had to make this story so random. Hope I made you laugh! **

**Sorry, if I can't personally reply to all of your reviews :( I'm really happy with all of your reviews. Fingers crossed. You guys motivate me to write even more! Reviews will be appreciated! :D Thanks guys for reading. **


End file.
